futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Crimean Crisis (Post-Second Cold War)
The Crimean Crisis of 2025-2026, also known as the the Ukraine War, was a military conflict that was waged involving Russia on one side, and a UN coalition consisting of: China, Texas, Nigeria, Korea, France, It began when Russia invaded the Ukrainian territory of Crimea after Ukraine refused to forgive the debts Russia had incured during the Second Texan War of Independence. After which Russia invaded and annexed Ukraine. As a result of this, China and Texas began to distance themselves from Russia; which led to the the collapse of the BRCT treaty. Russia moved troops to the Chinese border as a result. The United Nations gave Russia several months to vacate Ukraine or face consequences. Russia refuses, so on March 5th, a coalition of troops led by China is sent to Poland in preparation for an amphibious assault to liberate Ukraine. On March 6th, Coalition forces begin bombing military infrastructure in and around Russia; including nuclear sites, government buildings, and military bases. Two days later, coalition ground troops invade Ukraine and liberate it in six days. The war was significant in that it was the first UN war mission not led by the US, it was instead led by China. US President Rand Paul, a non-interventionist, refused to commit ground troops; instead sending the US Air Force to bomb targets in Russia. Timeline 2025: A year has passed since the BRCT alliance defeated NATO in the Texas War. Russia is billions of dollars in debt. Russia had borrowed money from its western neighbor Ukraine, and Ukraine demanded repayment. Russia, unable to repay this money, asks Ukraine to forgive Russia of its debts. Ukraine refuses, and tells Russia that they would only their debts if Russia returned the disputed territory of Crimea. January 2026: Relations between Russia and Ukraine deteriorate and Russia begins drawing up plans to invade tUkraine. Russia's relations with China begin to deteriorate as well, as the two countries struggle for supremacy after the demise of NATO. February 15-20: Russia invades Ukraine. Ukraine easily falls to the Russians, who promptly loot and plunder the country. In the predominantly-Russian speaking east, the invasion is welcomed. In the west, a resistance movement is formed by the deposed Ukrainian government; consisting of what is left of the Ukrainian military and armed civilians. The invasion is condemned by the United Nations. Russia's allies in Brazil, China, and Texas begin to distance themselves from the Russians. Much of Europe, especially the Easter countries, begin to fear that Russia would invade the rest of Europe. The United Nations issues sanctions against Russia, and suspends them from the UN Security Council. February 21: Russian dictator Gen. Sergey Shoigu in a speech vows to make Russia an empire again, and that Russia would not be a slave to any other country. With this speech, Russia is kicked out of the BRCT. Both China and Texas remove their ambassadors from Russia. Russia responds by sending troops to the Chinese border, making the crisis even more dangerous; China places its military on alert as a result. February 22nd: The UN gives Russia until March 28th, 2026 to leave Ukraine or face international intervention. US President Rand Paul refuses to commit ground troops to any war on Russia, stating that "the American people are tired of policing the world." This gives the impression that any united effort against the Russians would be a weak one. February 23rd: China pledges 700,000 troops to Operation Icebreaker: The Liberation of Ukraine. The US gives in and pledges its air force and navy, while still refusing to send in troops. Poland and Turkey allow UN forces to use their land and airspace, as do Iran, Georgia, Azerbaijan, and Armenia. The CIA discovers that Russia is secretly developing a nuclear bomb, a clear violation of the UN Resolution that ended World War III; the deadline is pulled back to March 5th as a result. March 5th: The deadline for Russian forces to pull out of Ukraine has been reached. Chinese, German, French, and forces mass along the Polish border with Ukraine. The rest of the coalition joins them as well. March 6-27: Coalition planes led by the United States, China, and France begin bombing Russia heavily; targeting government buildings, military bases, etc. Russian infrastructure is destroyed, and thousands are killed, as coalition forces launch the largest air raid since World War 3. March 28-April 3: After a devastating air raid, Russian forces remained in Ukraine. So coalition troops, led mainly by China, invade Ukraine. The Ukrainian resistance rebuilds itself and joins the fight as well. Coalition troops advance all the way to crimea Ukraine, liberating the entire country in six days. Aftermath Russia: Russia is socially and economically crushed. Twenty-thousand Russian troops were killed in the war. Russia, having experienced nearly a decade of back-to-back wars, becomes tired of war; especially after such a devastating defeat. A popular revolution overthrows Sergey Shoigu, and democracy is restored. Russia loses Superpower status. China: China, having led the coalition, becomes the world's sole Superpower; surpassing both the United States and Russia. However, China's world hegemony would be far from benevolent; beginning a new era of imperialism that places the world on the path of war once again. The United States and Europe: With the Chinese taking the lead during this war, the West has officially stepped down from policing the world. The United States, wraught with social and economic problems, takes a backseat. Category:Scenario: Post-Second Cold War Category:Ukraine